


Crammed Space

by heather_in_hell



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_in_hell/pseuds/heather_in_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica's pissed at JD, but she allows herself to be distracted from that for now. AKA what happens in the car after they murder Kurt and Ram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crammed Space

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write anything smutty, but hey, we all have those moods sometimes. Also, I decided to make the time of day different than the film/musical. Kurt and Ram would have been murdered in the forest at night/very early morning (like somewhere between 11:00 pm-3:00 am) because I thought the early morning setting in the car would work better in context. I think I read somewhere that the original film script wanted to shoot the Kurt and Ram death scene at night anyway, but it was changed due to conflicts. I hope my attempt at writing smut isn't too awful.

She should be absolutely _livid_ right now. She should be storming out of the backseat of his car and walking home alone even though the sky is only just beginning to turn a pale shade of blue in the early morning hours of a quiet Sherwood, Ohio.

But she isn’t. Of course she isn’t. She seems to be doing the exact opposite of everything these days, like hanging out with the Heathers and murdering her classmates.

Instead, she’s got her back awkwardly pressed against the space where the torn leather seat and the car door meet, with a smug, half-naked Jason Dean between her legs. It’s not a comfortable position, but her mind isn’t exactly focusing on that at the moment.

Veronica’s heart beats wildly in her chest, half from JD kissing her senseless and half from the rush of adrenaline after dashing through the crisp woods, leaving behind Kurt and Ram’s dead, cold bodies.

Making out in the backseat of her boyfriend’s car fresh after a double homicide. What a stereotypical teenage thing to do.

“ _Ich luge_ bullets,” Veronica growls into JD’s mouth. “You lied to me.”

He moves down and speaks directly into the hollow base of her throat. “Every war has its casualties.” His voice is low and husky and dense. Veronica shivers.

“I hate you,” Veronica says. “I hate you. I’m such an idiot. I hate you.”

JD pulls back and smirks like the asshole he is. “You believed it because you wanted to believe it,” he says. “Your true feelings were too icky and gross for you to face.”

 Veronica digs her fingernails into his bare back and he hisses out in pain. Good. She hopes she hurts him. “I did _not_ want them dead.”

 He surges down and kisses her roughly, forcing her to dig her nails in deeper, but reciprocate nonetheless. “Did too,” he taunts, speaking against her mouth.

 “Did not!”

 “Did too.”

 “Did _not_!”

 He runs his fingers up her bare arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. “Did they make you cry?”

 Veronica’s jaw tightens. “Yes.”

 “And can they make you cry now?”

She doesn’t respond, mostly because there’s a part of her that knows he’s right, but she doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting that to him. Or to herself.

He starts mouthing along her collarbone and she slowly closes her eyes, allowing herself to become distracted. Veronica doesn’t quite know what it is, but she can’t control herself when she’s with JD.

“Just wait till you see the good that’ll come of this,” he says, and Veronica’s eyes fly open. She places a hand on his chest and pushes him away. Way to ruin a moment.

“No good could _possibly_ come of this.” There’s venom in her voice. She wants JD to be afraid of her, but she knows he isn’t. Not even a little bit.

He holds himself up over her, one hand placed on the top of the seats and the other on the front passenger’s seat. He’s looking at her curiously, like an animal observing its prey right before going in for the kill.

He doesn’t break eye contact as he begins to slide his hands up her thighs and underneath her blue tiered skirt. He’s moving agonizingly slow, and Veronica lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Call me an optimist,” JD says, his voice incredibly low and soft. He’s giving her that stupid asshole smirk again and she wants to roll her eyes, but she can’t help but find it devilishly charming. Smug bastard.

He moves down the length of her body. They’re already in a crammed space, so movement is limited and several limbs bump against one another, but he manages to find a somewhat doable position half on top of her and half on the floor, his knee keeping him stable. Lord knows it must look stupid as hell, but she feels JD’s fingers hook on either side of her underwear and suddenly she’s not thinking about whether or not they look stupid anymore.

He starts to drag her underwear down. Her hands are bunched up at the hem of her skirt because she doesn’t know what else to do with them as she watches. Her underwear is finally down her knees and off of her legs and JD carelessly tosses them aside. He places his hands on the insides of her knees and pushes her legs apart, looking right into her eyes the entire time he does it.

Well. This was new.

JD lowers his chin and places a kiss on her left inner thigh, purposefully keeping his mouth there for a long time. He repeats the process, doing it over and over, stretching the time of each kiss tediously.

“Stop being a fucking tease,” Veronica breathes. “I’m already mad at you to begin with.”

“Not for long,” JD challenges with a daring smirk.

“Don’t think getting into my pants will stop me from being pissed at y-”

But she doesn’t finish her sentence because JD pushes up her skirt and leans forward, planting his mouth directly between her legs. That shuts Veronica right up.

The sudden warmth and wetness sends chills right up her spine and she gasps aloud. Her head falls back against the door with a thud and she ignores the dull, short pain it causes. JD moves one of his hands up her hip until his hand touches hers, and he grabs it, bringing it down to bunch in his thick, dark hair. She moves her other hand until she’s practically combing her fingers through it. The gesture both calms and encourages him, and he moans, sending vibrations deep into her bones.

He relentlessly licks and sucks away at her, but draws it out long and slow. Veronica bites her lip and represses the urge to shout, _go faster!_ Because while his teasing is frustrating, it _is_ sort of nice to lose her mind in a way that doesn’t make her want to kill herself.

He’s merciless, not letting up to give her any relief. She doesn’t know how he’s even managed to stay that long without wavering or coming up for a huge breath, but she isn’t complaining.

And then JD’s tongue reaches her clit, and she nearly breaks.

“Oh god,” she pants, and her fingers tighten in his hair. “ _Fuck_. Right _there_.”

She hates herself for sounding like every cliché porno ever, but JD certainly doesn’t seem to mind. He takes Veronica’s firm grip and short breaths as signs to go deeper, and he does just that. He drags his tongue slowly across her cunt and then returns it back to her clit. Veronica gasps again, louder this time, and halfway through it turns into a moan.

Her back arches when JD doesn’t let up from her sweet spot. He grabs her hips and pulls her even closer, something Veronica thought was impossible to do at this point. He groans, and the sound nearly causes Veronica’s eyes to roll back into her head with pleasure.

Her chest heaves up and down and her breathing is the loudest thing that can be heard. Normally the sound of her own breath this loud would embarrass her, but she didn’t feel that way when it came to JD. Her reactions fueled his actions. No, she was too busy enjoying being eaten out in the backseat of a car in the damn _woods_ to be embarrassed about a little noise. 

She’s lost track of time. The windows are slightly fogged up and JD still has yet to lift his head. She watches the contours of his shoulder blades shift when he moves and traces the patterns of freckles down his back with her eyes. She’s never noticed them before, and they seem to turn her on even more. Her eyes continue to look down, and she sees JD undo the button on his black jeans with one hand, reaching a hand down to touch himself, all while keeping his mouth on her. The sight of it alone is enough to make her come. God, Jason Dean was turning her into a madwoman in more ways than one.

She’s so close. She shuts her eyes tightly and swings her right leg over JD’s shoulder, digging her heel into his back as a way to tell him to go faster. He understands and dives in deeper. She knows she’s probably hurting him with how much hair pulling she’s doing, but she can’t bring herself to ease up on her grip.

“JD…” she whimpers, and he picks up speed on both Veronica and himself. She’s cursing and panting like her life depends on it. She’s right there, right on the brink of losing it, and with a few final, slow licks, she comes. JD follows soon after her. She releases a long groan and her eyes remain closed as she attempts to regain control of her breathing. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and there’s a subtle ringing in her ears.

She lets her leg go limp and fall off of JD’s shoulder and loosens her death grip on his hair. Her hands make a half-hearted effort to smooth down her skirt, but her bones have turned to slush from how blissed out she is. She almost feels drunk in a way, her body is lax and pliant and relieved of all tension.

JD pushes himself up and sees Veronica’s closed eyelids, parted lips and heaving chest. He licks his lips and moves back up so he’s hovering over her once again. She feels his breath on her face and she opens her eyes to a sleepy-eyed yet satisfied JD with full on sex hair. She has to admit, it’s a good look on him.

They stare at each other for a long time before JD gently leans down and kisses her. His kiss is surprisingly sweet and soft. She touches his face with her hand and moves it down to the nape of his neck, gently scratching her fingernails in soothing circles there.

“I’m still mad at you,” she whispers in a hoarse voice. “But…that was nice.”

She feels his lips curve into a proud smile. He doesn’t say anything, just bumps their noses together before burying his face in the curve of her neck.

They fall asleep together soon after that, awkward position be damned.


End file.
